Many different methods for the determination of the level of a liquid in a container have become known. For instance, it is known to detect a float element in its position in different ways. For instance, the detection takes place mechanically, electrically or the like. Further, it is known to determine the level of the liquid in the container via reflection measurement, with electromagnetic or sound waves, e.g. Most methods are either intricate and/or not particularly significant. Also, there is the danger that they break down or become inaccurate after a certain period of time.